


Plant Porn Emperor

by Tea_and_Iceland



Series: Why Tre Why [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm so tired., M/M, Plant Porn, Pray 4 Shirabae, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Iceland/pseuds/Tea_and_Iceland
Summary: Shame: Kill me.PPE'sBoyfriend: Nah ur 2 cute 2 killFucktusFinder: Lmao.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrefleV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrefleV/gifts).



> Based on another true story. Please kill me.

**I'mNotAFurry:** Well fuck Teru.

 **GimmeAHoot:** I dont think ur missing anyone

 **I'mNotAFurry:** Alright then I'm done.

 **I'mNotAFurry:** Bye losers.

 **GimmeAHoot:** Bye Kuroo!!

 **PartyBoi:** Lmao bye furry.

 **I'mNotAFurry:** Fuck you.

_Yesterday_

* * *

 

 **PartyBoi:** So,,,,,,

 **PartyBoi:** Other types of plant porn u say???

 **GimmeAHoot:** Yep it exists for sure.

_Shirabae sent a post_

**Shirabae:**  This one is pretty though.

 **PartyBoi** **:** Babe ily but

 **PartyBoi:** U actually went into the tag im crying

 **I'mNotAFurry:** I mean it is pretty.

 **Shirabae:** You mentioned it.

_GimmeAHoot sent a post._

**GimmeAHoot:**  I DID IT I FOUND THE FUCKTUS.

 **PartyBoi:** YESSSSSS.

 **I'mNotAFurry:** KOU WHY.

 **PartyBoi:** HE DID IT KUROO

 **FucktusFinder:** I DID IT.

 **FucktusFinder:** I FOUND THE FUCKTUS.

_Shirabae sent a post._

**Shirabae:** They ruined Mario.

 **I'mNotAFurry:** What the fuck is that.

 **PartyBoi:** B a b e .

 **PartyBoi:** ALSO HOW IS UR LESBIAN CACTUS.

 **I'mNotAFurry:** I should probably water her.

 **FucktusFinder:** U really should.

 **I'mNotAFurry:** Other than that she's good.

 **FucktusFinder:** Nice!!!

_PartyBoi sent a post._

**PartyBoi:** I just want one nice thing and they do this

_3 hours ago_

* * *

 

_I'mNotAFurry sent a post._

**I'mNotAFurry:**  I remember seeing this one.

 **Shirabae:** Don't get used to this tag.

 **Shirabae:** Once you do it's too late.

 **FucktusFinder:** I should probably look @ normal porn now

_PartyBoi sent a post._

**PartyBoi:** I thought this was smth cute but noooo

 **PartyBoi:** How does an mlp porn blog get 347 followers

 **I'mNotAFurry:** There are probably ones with thousands of followers dude.

 **Shirabae:** People are into weird ass shit in case you haven't figured that out from the plant porn.

 **PartyBoi:** O yeah babe

 **PartyBoi:** Since u apparently know a lot abt getting used to the plant porn tag

 **FucktusFinder:** Call him out!!

 **PartyBoi:** I dub thee plant porn emperor

 **Shirabae:** I want to break up.

 **PartyBoi:** <3

 **I'mNotAFurry:** You all probably have cactus kinks now.

 **FucktusFinder:** You're one to talk smh.

 **PartyBoi:** Yeah u have like,,,

 **PartyBoi:** An obsession w/ it.

 **I'mNotAFurry:** I just wanted Luna to be happy.

 **PlantShirabae:** I don't think Luna's been happy since cacti nsfw occured.

 **PartyBoi:** TRUUU.

 **Fucktus Finder:** Lbr

_3 hours ago._

* * *

 

 **FucktusFinder:**  I regret everything.

 **PlantShirabae:** I looked in tea porn I don't think you can regret more than me.

 **I'mNotAFurry:** Why the fuck.

 **PPE'sBoyfriend:** I dont think u found any tea

 **PlantShirabae:** I'm not entirely sure.

 **PlantShirabae:** Yeah no shit Terushima.

 **FucktusFinder:** Yikes

_2 hours ago._

* * *

**PPE'sBoyfriend:** So ppe,,,,,

 **PPE'sBoyfriend:** I see u updated ur description,,,

 **FucktusFinder:** Lmao

 **PPE'sBoyfriend:** Whats ushi gonna think abt that

 **I'mNotAFurry:** 1\. What the fuck is PPE it sounds kinky and 2. Get called out Shirabu (I'm assuming.)

 **PlantShirabae:** I'm guessing it stands for Plant Porn Emperor.

 **PPE'sBoyfriend:** Bingo and now its in ur description

 **PlantShirabae:** And Ushijima doesn't follow me so.

 **PPE'sBoyfriend:** Im gonna beat him up @UshijimaWakatoshi789 lets go

 **Ushijima:** I am quite busy at the moment, so I will engage in combat later on.

 **PlantShirabae:** WAIT HE'S IN HERE WHAT.

 **I'mNotAFurry:** You gotta read the missed messages dude.

_PlantShirabae has left the chat._

_PPE'sBoyfriend has added Shame back into the chat._

**Shame:**  Kill me.

 **PPE'sBoyfriend:** Nah ur 2 cute 2 kill

 **FucktusFinder:** Lmao.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @tea-and-iceland if you wanna talk to me or something.


End file.
